White Houses LWD DASEY
by SMiiLEY4
Summary: What happens when they gang runs away together? Will it be what they expected? **DASEY**
1. What Happens?

Okay, This is a **Dasey**. They are NOT realated (at all).

Casey baby sits Marti (Dereks little sister) Everyday after school. Sometimes Derek is there, But she still has to stay since Derek isnt the most responable person in the world. Casey CANNOT stand Derek. And she also CANNOT stand her house. She wants to move out so bad. But she is only 15. Her friends are MUCH like her. (Kendra, Sam, Derek, And Emily) ((Derek is in her little group of friends, even though she doesnt like him) So, they all decide to run away And move into a small apartment, where they have the time of thier lives, but what happens when its over?


	2. Same Old, Same Old

(I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK)

Hey, This is my first LWD FanFic. Not sure if theres alotta "dasey" fans on here, But if there are, Then I hope you like it!!

It will be based on the song, "White Houses" By Vanessa Carlton.

THIS IS RATED - M

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bunk alone with some strange new friends_

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_

_We promise each other it's til the end_

_Now we're spinning empty bottles_

_It's the five of us_

_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_

_I can't resist the day_

_No, I can't resist the day_

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_

_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes_

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_

_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

_The summer's all in bloom ,The summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love and we all got hurt_

_I sneak into his car's black leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_

_Boy, we're going way too fast_

_It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

_Love, or something ignites in my veins_

_And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_

_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think_

_He's my first mistake_

_Maybe you were all faster than me_

_We gave each other up so easily_

_These silly little wounds will never mend_

_I feel so far from where I've been_

_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust_

_In my heart is the five of us_

_In white houses_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep_

_In white houses_


	3. Will This Work?

Casey walked into Derek's house after a long day at school.

"CASEY!!" Marti screams while jumping into her arms.

"Hey, Marti, Is Derek here yet?" Casey said holding her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Just got here!" Says a Cocky Voice coming from upstairs.

"Oh, Joy." Casey Whispers Under Her breath.

She could tell this was going to be a long day.

About 4 hours later George walked into the door to find all hell breaking loose.

Marti was running around in a princess outfit while Derek and Casey were fighting about who has to catch her.

"YOU KNOW IM GETTING SICK OF THIS!" Yelled George, And the house quickly became quiet and still. "Its time for a change!"

"I Agree!" Says Derek, "I think we need a new babysitter.."

"What!! No, I Cant afford to lose this job!" Casey Fought back quickly.

"I'm Very Sorry, Casey" George said. " You guys just cant get along and it's a bad example for Marti."

--THE NEXT WEEK--

Kendra sat at the lunch table scratching her head as she tried to do a math problem that seemed almost impossible. And it was even MORE impossible with her 4 friends talking louder than just about everybody in the room. They bet Derek he couldn't drink a bottle of hot sauce. Well, Apparently, He could, If he threw up afterwards.

Casey sat there with her arms crossed.

"I told you guys this wasn't a good idea!" She said while rolling her eyes.

"Just lighten up some, Case." Joked Emily.

"You know, George was right, it is time for a change! This is what we do everyday!"

"I second that!" Yelled Derek From over by the trash can with Sam.

"Totally" Agreed Kendra.

"Well, What did you have in mind?" Asked a curious Emily, She had NO CLUE what Casey meant by change, They've been doing this for the past 6 years that they've known each other.

"We should leave!" Derek said while laughing.

"To go where?" Asked Sam. Sam laughed, KNOWING this plan wouldn't work.

"My aunt has this little place down by the shore! She's only there in the summer. And guess who has keys!!" Kendra just remembered

"Oh My God!! That's perfect! But what are we supposed to tell our parents?" asked Emily.

"Nothing, We just go." Said Derek.

"So who's in??" asked Kendra

"ME" everybody yelled

"NOT ME!" Yelled Casey, "What about school?? This would wreck out lives!"

"Case, Come on. Live a little. We could get jobs down there. Make up fake names. It would be amazing." Sam told her.

Casey sat there and dreamed of what it would be like to live like that. It seemed so bad, to give up everything. To drop it all and just leave. But then she thought about how amazingly fun it would be. Casey never had fun, And she knew it. But Would this be TOO much fun?


	4. The begining of it all

Heyy, I know, It kinda sucks so far. But don't worry I PROMISE it will get better. & I know it seems a little rushed, but it will slow down once everything settles down…

(I DON'T OWN LWD)

--3 DAYS LATER--

Casey laid awake in her bed. She looked over to the clock that said "5:34 AM". She didn't sleep at all.

Today was the day everybody was leaving. She had decided to stay. But she was having second thoughts… All she knew is that if she was going to leave, She better make up her mind.. AND FAST. They were leaving at 7:00 sharp. The time they SHOULD be at school. So, by the time that school was over , they would be nowhere near. The word "fun" was STILL playing in her head. Casey sat up And realized that her life wouldn't be THAT screwed up if she left. And she could always just come back.

She ran around the room, Throwing every piece of clothing she owned into bags. She also packed everything she used on a daily basis.

She went in her sisters bed room, And walked over to give her a kiss as a tear slowly feel down her cheek. Knowing that at some point in time, this would be regretful.

She did the same with her mother. Even though Casey couldn't wait to get out of her house, it was still hard to leave.

As she walked down the steps she checked her wallet to find 500 dollars. Which wouldn't last that long.

She knew it was wrong, but she went into her mothers purse and took whatever she could find…She decided to leave Lizzie's be. She was saving up.

Casey walked out the door, holding what felt like a million bags. She looked at her cell phone which said the time was "6:53 AM" Casey started to run as fast as she could, which was pretty hard since she had all the bags as she was running down the street, she saw Derek's car driving down the street, Music WAY too high for 7:00 in the morning, And 4 screaming teenagers in the back.

"I knew you would change your mind!" Yelled Derek as he came to a stop and opened the trunk.

Casey laughed as she saw there was barely any room in there since everybody else's bags were there too, but she some how got them in there.

She walked over to the passenger seat and sat in it. Derek had turned down the music and everybody was quiet. They were all awaiting Casey's rude input on how "disrespectful" it is to make that much noise so early in the morning. But instead she just smiled, which made everybody feel A LOT better. They all started to laugh and Derek turned the music back up.

"I know we hate each other and all, But trust me Case, You'll have fun." Yelled Derek over the music as he started to drive away. Casey just rolled her eyes.

It wasn't long before Derek got bored of driving and made Sam take a turn. Kendra, Who was sitting on Sam's lap, didn't want to move. She was angry. So she made Casey and her switch seats. Kendra and Sam have been going out for about 3 months now, and breaking Kendra off Sam was an almost impossible thing to do.

Anyway, Kendra, Stealing Casey's seat, Left Casey having to sit next to Derek, AGAIN. So far, this was the..best?…car ride she ever had. Her and Derek were actually talking. And he was actually being nice.

"Do you really think this is a good idea though, I'm not trynna be mean or anything but it just all seems alittle 'crazy' to me?" Casey said to Derek Honestly.

"Chill, It will be OK, Promise. We will have so much fun. No parents, No rules, No curfew."

"But that's what keeps us in line! If we didn't have them, our lives could fall apart." Casey knew she made a good point, there was no dening you needed those things.

Sooner or later, Casey found herself driving and Derek, yet again, next to her, And everybody else asleep.


	5. Sharing rooms?

Casey soon fell asleep in the passenger seat.

About 2 hours later She woke up to Derek poking her forehead

"Cut it out!" She yelled as she woke up…Derek just laughed and simply said..

"Were here, Right Kendra?"

"Yep!…Oh my God…I miss this place!" Kendra said while getting out of the car..

Casey staired at the so called 'apratment' it was way to big to just be an aparment. More like, a very big condo….Casey slowly got out of the car and walked up, standing next to Emily…

Kendra pushed by them and pulled out her keys…She opened the door and everybody looked in, They were all shocked, it was amazing! There was everything they needed…There was, a beautiful kitchen filled with a table, 5 chairs, a fridge, marble counters, wooden cabinets, and tile floor, it also had a stove, a micro wave, and a dish washer…

The Living Room was also beautiful, They had hardwood floors, that had just about NO scraches on them, a nice leather couch, and a love seat to match, a HUGE flat screen TV, Amazingly white walls, and a coffee table made out of glass…

"Let me show you the rooms!" Kendra yelled out..

Everybody walked to her. She slowly walked down the short hall that also had hardwood..they came the the first door, A Plain white door with a glass handle, Kendra slowly opened it, there was one bed, it had Beautiful light blue sheets on it, with white pillows, and a blue and white blanket floded at the bottom of it, there were beautiful pictures of the beach hanging on the wall, the walls were painted the SAME color of the bed. There was a small TV on a dresser, which was made out of very dark wood…

"SO MY ROOM!" Derek called out pushing everybody aside and jumping on the bed..

"Okay?" Kendra said, a little confused seeing as somebody would have to share with him..

Everybody walked over to the next door, It looked the same as the last one, Even the room did, only the colors were Green and white..

"I WANT THIS ONE!" Emily yelled before anybody even got a chance to walk in…

"Alright, And Sam, This is our room," Kendra said leading him down the hall..

"Umm, HELLO!? Did you forget about me??" Casey called out.

"Oh, Um, I guess you have to share a room with One of them…" Kendra said, see as there were no more rooms..

"Ugh. Fine, Come on Em.." Casey said walking into Emily's room..

"Um, Case, Sorry, But I have this thing, I have to have my own room. Or I cant sleep. Sorry.." Emily said, She was lieing..she didn't want to share a room with Casey, She was always so annoying when it came night time, she never shut out her light…

"WHAT!! Umm No, Now way am I sharing a room with…HIM! You know what?? Forget it, Im going home…I knew this was a bad idea! Goodbye!"

"And where are you getting that ride back?" Since you know, that's MY car." Derek siad, secretly wanting her to stay…

"Derek, Drive me home NOW!"

"Casey, Come on, Just stay, Ill sleep on the couch…" Derek said, He was mad, He didn't want to give up his room…

"Ugh, Fine." Casey said with an attitude.

"Alright, Good." Sam Said…

"We need food." Emily added, While looking at the kitchen…

"Ill go food shopping!" Derek said..

"No, Your gonna get all junk food!" Casey said, knowing this was true.

"Fine, you can come too." Derek Knew she was going to come withier he invited her or not…

"Okay Then." Casey and Derek walked out to the car,

"Everybody got their bags right?" Derek asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Yea."

"Okay.." Derek was just wondering


	6. Umm Wheres The Food?

When Derek and Casey got to the food store, Casey walked over to get a cart. Then she walked it back to Derek.

Derek took it from her.

"Hey! I wanted to push it!"

Derek smiled "If you push it, you cant ride in it.."

She looked at him like he was crazy. Then he walked over to her, She was a little scared, God knows what he was going to do. He laughed and picked her up.

"Der-EK!" She yelled, she had to admit, it was pretty funny though.

He put her in the back of the cart and started to push it around the parking lot.

"Are you crazy!! " She tried so hard to sound stern but couldn't help but laugh with no control. She had to admit that it was the most fun she had in a while.

"AHHHHH!" she would scream every time Derek made s sudden turn just to scare her.

"Oh my God! An Ice cream place! We should go!" She looked back at Derek who was surprised she wasn't trying to kill him.

"Umm, Okay?" Derek laughed and helped her out of the cart, Then they both walked over to the ice cream place.

While they were eating ice cream, Casey looked down at Derek's watch.

"We should go." She said.

"Okay." Derek agreed and they got in the car and went home. Or their new home. Once they got to the house, Casey got out of the car and walked in, Derek sat there for a few seconds, And just smiled to himself.

He got out and walked in behind Casey, Everybody was on the couch watching TV. When they all looked at them, They looked a little concerned.

"what?" Derek said, Seeing as everybody was looking at him and Casey.

"Where's the food?" Kendra asked.

"Shit! The food!!" They forgot all about the food. Casey just laughed and looked at Derek.

"We forgot all about it!" Casey said, Realizing how stupid that sounded…

"How did you forget?" Sam asked them.

"Long story.." Derek said while walking over to Casey's bedroom. He laid down on the bed and flipped the TV on. Then soon after, Casey walked in.

"Umm, Hello? This is MY room , remember."

"Yep. but everybody else is on my bed, The couch,"

"ugh. Fine." Casey said, as she plopped down next to on the end of the bed.

"What are you watching?" She asked him.

"Hockey" He said with a big smile.

"Um, No!" Casey said stealing the remote and changing the channel…

"Yo!" Derek laughed and pushed her over and took the remote back.

"Its MY TV!!" Casey pushed him and he pushed her back..

Finally, He let her win. And got stuck watching Soap operas.

He looked down on the bottom of the bed, Casey was still there, He fell asleep Apparently so did Casey. He gently shook her..

"Casey, Case, Wake up."

"Whaaa?" She was pretty out of it..

"Wake up."

Casey slowly sat up and wiped her eyes

"What time is it?

"11:30" He said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Then go back to sleep." She said like he was stupid.

"I can sleep in here?" Derek was pretty surprised

"Sure." Casey got under the covers and so did Derek. He was shocked. But went along with it…

About 3 minutes later Casey turned to Derek.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"What?? Why??"

"Because you woke me up, now I cant go back to sleep."

He smiled, he was happy that was the only reason.

She leaned up and turned on the light. He looked at her, Even at 11:30 at night she was beautiful.

"Your really Pretty." Derek said, He couldn't believe he just let that slip out of his mouth! His jaw hang open and he looked at her.. She laughed and gently moved in to kiss him…


	7. WOW

(I OWN NOTHING) (THERE IS SOME CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER)

--1 month later--

Casey looked down at the little white stick. A pink plus sign. She read the box for the 100th time. There was no way!? How could this happen?? She was looking at her self in the mirror. Some how, before the test she knew she was 'pregnant'. ugh. Just that word gave her goose bumps. She heard a knock on the door and quickly threw it in the trash. The box fell in, but the test hit the floor. Casey was unaware of this. She walked over to the door and answered it, it was Kendra.

"Its all yours.." Casey let her in and started to walk away.

"Are you OK hun?" Kendra asked, seeing that Casey was extremely pale. And looked worried.

"Huh? Oh, Yea, I'm fine." Casey quickly walked down the hall.

She walked into her bedroom that she was now sharing with Derek. He bugged her enough until she finally gave in and let him stay. But he was out at the food store with Sam, Hopefully getting food this time.

She fell onto her bed and just started to cry.

--Mean while--

Kendra walked over to the mirror checking her hair and make up. She put her hair up in a ponytail, And went to walk out when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw the test. Her jaw fell wide open. Only the girls were home, so she didn't care, she walked out of the bathroom immediately.

"Who the fuck got pregnant in my aunts house!?" She was so mad. She was nice enough to share this place with all her friends, how could they disrespect her like that.

Casey's heart jumped as she heard her outside of the door.

Emily looked up from the couch, She knew it wasn't her, And obviously it wasn't Kendra. She was in complete shock. Casey slowly opened the door with tears in her eyes.

"CASEY??" they both said at the same time…

Kendra's anger soon went away. And turned into sadness, she felt bad for yelling.

Emily ran over and gave her a hug, "Its gonna be okay, Case." Kendra just stood there. What should she say?

"I'm sorry Casey, I shouldn't have yelled."

Sniff "Its okay."

Just then the guys walked in, With a lot of bags in their hands. They looked at each other as they saw Casey crying and everybody in a group hug.

"Did we miss something?" Derek asked.

"No!" Kendra shot back.

"Jezze. Well excuse me" Derek laughed and turned to Sam. They started to put the food in the fridge.

Casey was hurt that Derek didn't seem to care that she was crying.

--20 minutes later--

Casey laid on her bed as she went through the channels on TV. Derek walked into the room.

"What was that all about earlier?" Derek was a little concerned.

Casey looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


	8. BUSTED Almost

-2 days later-

Casey and Derek havent talked since Casey told him.

Everybody was just sitting around the house when they all heard a scream from the bathroom. Everybody knew about Casey. And when they heard the scream come from her, They got a little scared. They all ran into the hall way and Casey bursted out of the bathroom door.

"IM NOT PREGNANT!" Casey had a huge smile on her face. and Derek ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Kendra sighed with releve. She thought she would have to deal with a baby this summer. Thank God.

Emily smiled

"Just remember, Condoms, you 2." Everybody laughed.

Casey and Derek went into thier room.

"I was really scared." Derek whispered into Casey's ear.

"Derek Venturi, Scared?" Casey smiled and he kiqssed her forehead.

"for the first time in my life."

-The next day-

Kendra walked into the house with a huge box.

"Whats in there?" Casey looked up from The couch she was sitting on with Emily.

Kendra didnt answer her, Insted she called Sam and Derek.

"SAM, DEREK. GET IN HERE!" Sam and Derek walked out of thier room and plopped down on the couch next to casey and Emily.

"Whats up?" Derek asked Kendra puttin his arm around Casey.

"Okay, Heres the deal. The phone rang today." Kendra said, lookign diapointed.

"So?" Sam was confused.

"Nobody has the number except my family."

"Oh my God, so they know were here?" Casey asked, her heart skiping a beat.

"Yea. And thier coming down Friday."

"How do you know?" Derek asked her.

"Well, My aunt knows were here, But dont worry, Shes not going to tell my family."

"What do we do??" Emily was scared.

"We clean up the house. Make it look like we were never here. We stay in a hotel Friday night. And my aunt will call when thier done. So we could come back. But my Familys going to be posting flyers and stupid shit. We have to change our looks."

"Oh God." Casey closed her eyes. how stupid was Kendra going to make her look?

It was thrusday night. They had to get a move on.

Kendra dumped out the box, There were hats, and hair dye. Casey jumped up to look, as did everybody else. They looked at the colors Kendra had picked out.

"I'm not dyeing my hair." Emily said with her arms folded.

"Fine, then let me cut it." Kendra said, Folding _her_ arms.

"ugh, Fine." Emily gave in.

All the girls went into the bathroom.

The guys actually cleaned.

-in the bathroom-

Kendra pulled out a straightiner and straightined Emily's hair, Then cut it. Not much. Just a little past her shoulders. (It was about shoulder legnth to begin with)

It actually looked really good.

Then she turned to Casey. Who was obviously scared.

"Just trust me okay? Emily looks great!"

Casey gave her a scared look, then sat down on the chair Kendra had pulled in.

She had already washed her hair. All she needed to do with put the dye in and cut it.

Kendra picked up the sissors and casey closed her eyes tight.

Kendra just cut a little bit off and layered it. It looked pretty good. She also gave her side bangs.

Then pulled out 2 hair colors. One was a light brown, Really light, Alot lighter than Casey's, The other one, Was a light red. It was actually really cute. It would look good on Kendra, Not her. So She picked the light brown.

After Kendra did it and dryed it, Casey had to admit. She liked it. It was really diffrent, But really cute.

Then Kendra sat down. Casey and Emily stood over her, Thinking about what they could do.

Kendra didnt trust them at all. Casey Got the sissors and started to cut, not alot, just about 2 inches and Made it frame her face. Then put the red dye in her hair. After she dryed it. She really looked good. Kendra liked it. They all looked at them selfs in the mirror. Sooooo diffrent. They didnt look anything like they did.

"What about the guys?" Casey asked.

"I Think I'm gonna use some of whats left of your color on Sam. Because he has long hair and it wont hide under a hat. But Dereks will."

Thank God she wasnt doing anything to Derek's hair, Casey thought.


	9. Time to go back?

The girls were amazed by thier new look. Then, There was a knock on the door.

"Yo, are you guys done yet?? Its 3 AM. We gotta get to the hotel!" They heard Derek out side of the door.

Casey walked over and opened it. His jaw fell open when he saw her. "Oh my God." Her smile soon went away.

"Is that a good 'oh my God', Or a bad 'oh my God' ??"

"Good! You look really good!" Dereks smile was ear to ear. She looked beautiful. Even more than usual (if that was possible)

Derek poked his head in the door. Kendra and Emily had thier arms crossed.

"oh, and you guys look good too." They smiled.

Sam walked in and loss his breath looking at Kendra. She looked so diffrent.

So did Emily.

"Sam, Come here. I need to dye your hair." Kendra told him

"Helllllll nooooo." Sam backed away

"Yes! Do you want to get caught!!"

"No, but I'm a guy, we dont do that stuff." Sam backed up even farther.

"Oh come on. It will be the same color as Casey's. It will look fine."

Kendra pulled Sam into the bathroom and did it as fast as she could.

He actually looked pretty good. Once they were done, The girls went around to make sure the guys cleaned up good enough. They were surprised to see that it looked amazingly clean. And everything was the way it was when they came.

They all grabbed thier bags and headed for the door. Kendra threw a black hat at Derek and a blue one to Sam. They put them on, Derek grabbed his keys and they left.

As they were driving after 15 minues Kendra yelled out,

"SHIT!"

Casey jumped up. She scared everbody.

"What??" Derek slamed on the breaks and looked in the back seat.

"YOUR CAR! THEY KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Derek hit the stearing wheel with anger. Everybody was quiet. Casey put her head in her hands and Emily just looked down. Their hearts sank. What could they do? They couldnt just get rid of it. They needed it. Derek put his head back agisnt the seat and closed his eyes to think. Casey ran her hands through her hair.

"So, we'll just paint it." Derek said, wishing it was that easy.

"Yea, how?? My parents will be around here tomorrow morning. How can you paint a car that fast??" Kendra sighed. It was over.

"forget, Lets just go home." Sam gave up.

"No! We cant just go home?? Do you know how much trouble we'll be in??" Casey crossed her arms. She had a lump in her chest. she had to cry but she wouldnt do it, not in front of Derek.

Derek was pulled over on the side of the road. Casey pulled out her phone.  
"What are you doing?" Derek asked her as she opened it and dialed a number. She didnt answer him, She just got out of the car, Shut the door and started to walk dont the road while she was on the phone.

_ringgg_

_ringgg_

_ringgg_

_"hello?? Casey??" _

_"Mom, Its me."_

_"CASEY!?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Is everybody else with you??" _

_"Yes."_

_"I Know where you are! Emily, Sam, Derek, And Kendras parents are coming to get you guys with me tomorrow!"_

_"No."_

_"Casey! Yes!"_

_"Mom, Please."_

_"Casey, You robbed me! You left without saying anything, God know what your doing, and I'm supposed to just let you stay??"_

_"Mom. I'm happy. For the first time in my life. When I was home, you were always doing everything you could to try and make me happy. But it just didnt work. Mom, these past 3 weeks have been the most amazing time of my life. I know you would **love** to disagree that were not safe, but I promise, we are. We know what to do in case of emergencey. We know when things egt bad, to come home. We know whats best for us. And we know were happy. _

Csaey let a tear fall. And she turned her voice to a whisper.

"_please don ruin this for me mom."_

Nora sighed. She was about to cry to. This was true. Casey had a good head on her shoulders, and even if the other kids didnt, She knew Casey would keep them in line.

_"Ill see what I can do. no promises, Casey. Do you understand?"_

_"So you'll talk to thier parents??"_

_"Ill try."_

Nora sighed and just wished her daughter was sure this was the right thing.

"_mom, I love you so much! thank you thank you thank you!!_

_"Yea, Yea."_

Nora still wasnt Sure, But she did want Casey to be happy.

Casey shut the phone and ran back to the car to tell everyboy the good news..


	10. The Room 234

**If you dont like it, Dont read it :)**

Casey jumped in the car.

"Oh my God, Guys! I called my mom and she said that she'll talk to you parents."

"Are you crazy??" Kendra yelled from the back.

"What? No." Casey was confused, she thought this was good?

"Our parents are **not** gonna let us stay!" Emily told her.

"Case, how could you do that??" Sam wasnt yelling but he was mad.

"Shut up! Okay? She tried to do something nice for you!" Derek stuck up for Casey for the first time in her life.

"Was that stupid of me?" Casey wanted to know what he thought.

"Na." Derek turned to the back of the car, to Emily, Kendra, and Sam.

"Emily, You live right next door to Casey, your moms are like, bestfriends. She'll give in to Nora."

"I guess." Emily said quietly.

"And Kendra, Your parents are huge push-overs anyway. And your anut OWNS the house."

"Yea." Kendra said, Getting a sense of hope.

"Sam, Dude, Your dad and my dad are pretty good friends, My dad will talk to him."

"How do you know your dad will agree to this?" Sam still wasnt sure.

"Come on, My dad is like, In love with Nora, He'll do whatever she says."

"True." Everybody said at once. Then they laughed.

"So lets all give casey a 'group sorry'." Derek smiled and looked at Casey

and everybody in the back seat said sorry to her. She just laughed.

"So are we going back to the aparment?" Sam asked from the seat.

"No, Lets just stay at the hotel tonight in case they dont agree with Casey's mom."

about 20 minutes later, Derek pulled out front of a hotel. It was called 'The Smith Hotel' **(i had no clue what to call it, so lets just go with that, haha)**

The 'S' in Smith was flickering and the 'H' in The was completely out.

Casey stood in front of the place, It looked like something out of a scary movie. She sighed and followed them as they walked in the door.

There was a lady at the desk. Maybe in her laste 20's. She was really pretty. She had long bond hair and bright blue eyes. She was typing something on the computer.

She looked up at Derek who stood in front of everybody.

"We just need one room."

"For one night?"

"Yea." The lady threw Derek a kep off the big key rack.

"Room 234."


	11. What If Its Just The Begining?

They walked into the room. The walls were painted an off-white. It was probably only _off_white because they were dirty. But Casey just thought 'whatever, its only for tonight.' There was one bed. Derek ran up to it and jumped on it.

"Your the only person I know who has this much energy at 5 am." Kendra said rolling her eyes.

He spred his arms and legs out so that nobody could lay next to him. Casey stood next to the bed, waiting for him to let her lay down.

He smiled at her, but didnt move. She got mad a turned around to walk over to the couch. But he sat up and grabed her waist and pulled her back on the bed, Causing her to laugh. Emily, Kendra, And Sam stood there waiting for somebody to tell them where they were going to sleep.

"Ummm...Ill make a bed on the floor." Casey said sitting up. She didnt want to get anybody mad, agian.

"No, your sleeping with me!" Derek called out, pulled her back.

She giggled and gave them the 'I'm sorry, I cant do anything.' look. Kendra folded her arms.

Then looked up at Sam. "Babe, can you go buy another room?" Kendra was NOT going to sleep on the floor.

"We dont have that kind of money, Kendra, Im sorry." They all put thier eyes back on Casey and Derek.

-- 7 AM--

Kendra pulled the covers up a little past her shoulders. And took a deep breath. She turned over and hit Casey in the head with her arm.

"Ow!" Casey woke up saying. Kendra didnt wake up.

Casey sat up and looked around.

Derek had his arm around her, They were on the end of the bed. Emily was at the bottom at Caseys feet, which were at the top of the bed, and was hanging on to one of her legs. Sam was sleeping next to Emily, but was faceing Kendra, and had his arm around her, Who was next to Casey.

Casey took a deep breath, only her friends would be stupid enough to sove the problem by letting **everybody** sleep on the bed. She looked around agian. Derek had moved his arm off Casey and over his face. Sam's brown hair was all over the place, Emily's head was under the pillow, and she was still hanging on to Casey's leg. Kendra had her hand resting under her head and was burried into Sam's chest.

Casey laughed to her self quietly. This is how she wanted it to be forever. She loved the fact that all her friends were close to her. She didnt want them to go any time soon. Casey laid back down and put her arm around Derek, then slowly started to fall back to sleep. She was almost there when she heard her cell phone go off. Everybody started to move. She got up and tried not to touch anybody, but it was pretty hard.

She walked over to her phone, her heart jumped when she saw '**mom**'.

She fliped it open and whispered "_hello?" _trying not to wakeanybody up..

"_Casey, Its mom. Are you with everybody?"_

_"Yea." _

_"Put the phone on speaker."_

_"Thier sleeping."_

_"Wake them up, Casey, this is importiant."_

_"Fine."_

She walked over to the bed and pulled off the sheet that they were all _trying _to share.

"Yo??" Sam called out, fluttering his eyes open.

Derek rubbed his eyes and looked up. Emily moaned and took the pillow off of her head. Kendra sat up and took a deep breath.

"Whats going on?" Kendra did know what to think.

They all saw Casey on the phone and got scared, It could be over, Or it could be _just the begining._ They all knew what they wanted it to be.

Casey hit the button for speaker.

"Okay mom. Thier listening_."_

"_Okay, everybody, I have all of your parents here, at my house. I have this phone on speaker and Casey has her phone on speaker."_

Derek took a deep breath and got out of bed and stood next to Casey, putting his arm around her.

"_Now listen, This was a hard dicison we had to make. It was anything but easy for us. You guys must keep in mind that we just want you to be happy. But we dont know if this is the way."_

A tear fell down Kendra's cheek but she quickly wipped it away. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Emily just sat ther showing no emotion, Just like Sam. Derek grabed the phone from Casey.

"_Dad, can you hear me?"_

_"I hear you, son." _Derek was surprised his dad was even listening.

"_Please dad. I promise, Ill change my ways. Ill get a job. Ill send you money, to help with Edwin and Marti. Ill call you everyday. Please dad. Just let me do this."_

George looked round the room at the other parents and sighed, Nora shook her head 'yes'. He looked down then got back on the phone.

"_Derek, One screw up and your coming home, you hear me?? _

_"loud and clear!!" _Derek smiled and looked at Casey.

"_Im not done! You must come down to see us once a month, if not, more. Understood?"_

_"Yes, Dad, Thank you soooooo much!"_ Derek has never told his dad 'thank you' George knew this was the right choice.

Caseys heart jumped and she gave Derek a huge hug, Then they looked over at the other 3.

"_What about Emily, Sam, And Kendra?" _Casey asked into the phone, not sure who she was talking to.

Kendra's mother jumped off of the couch and on to the phone.

"_Kendra, Honey, Come to the phone please."_

Kendra got off the bed and walked over, taking the phone from Casey.

"_Yes, Mom?" _Kendra held her eyes closed tight, fearing the worst.

_"Tell me honestly, Do you think this is a smart idea??" _

_"Mom, I really do."_

_"Your making your own money, Dont expect me to send any." _Kendra's mother knew she would send her something, but she felt maybe if she said that, it would change Kendra's mind.

_"Yes, I know." _Kendra looked down, the sound of her mothers voice made it sound like she was coming around.

_"Then you may stay. But like George said, once a month I expect to see you down here."_

_"Thank you soooo much, mom!! I love you!"_ Kendra smiled and jumped up and down.

"_What about Sam and Emily??" _Kendra asked.

"_I think that me and Sam's father agree its okay, But same rules go for them." _Emilys mother yelled over to the phone.


	12. I Think Your Amazing

**i own nothing**

As they walked back in the door to the apartment, it was a relief.

"Guys do you notice that, we can be here, and we dont have to worry about being caught or **anything**!!" Derek yelled as he ran all around the house. Casey giggled at the thought.

"Yea, and we distroyed our hair for nothing!" Emily yelled from the door.

Casey put her hand on her head, completely forgeting about her hair. But it ddint look like bad, so she didnt mind that much.

They looked at the clock, it was 9 in the morning. None of them got any sleep, except for the 2 minutes before her mom called. But of course, Derek still had his energy.

"Lets go out!" Sam called from the kitchen where was was now standing.

"Go out where?" Kendra asked him, walking up to him and putting her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his chest.

"SHOPING!" Emily yelled.

Casey laughed. "How about to get a job." Casey rolled her eyes. As if they had enough money to go shopping.

"Actually, thats not a bad idea." Sam told her.

"We need money." Derek walked in the room saying.

"What kind of job could I get??" She was such a klutz and she knew it.

"Yo, theres this new place. Its a resturant, and they need a whole bunch of people to work there. We should all get a job together." Sam said hugging Kendra a little tighter.

"Thats a good idea!" Kendra looked up at him.

"Yea, where is it?" Derek walked over to Casey and gave her a hug.

"Down the street." Sam said.

"Cool, Lets go tomorrow." Emily said, standing alone while Sam was with Kendra and casey was with Derek.

She felt lonely. She would have never came if she thought for one second that Casey and Derek would be together. She liked Derek, And all she could think about was how stupid she was for not telling anybody. She looked down at her white NIKE sneakers and clicked them together and said 'I need a boyfriend' 3 times in her head, then rolled her eyes and made a gaging sound, but nobody heard her.  
She walked away and into the living room, plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Casey went into her and Derek's room and laid down on the bed to take a nap. She fell asleep about 5 minutes later.

Derek came in the room a half hour later to see Casey sleeping. He walked over and laid down net to her and poked her. He heard her moan and turn around.

"Case, Wake up." He said putting his arm around her. He was getting used to this, he liked it.

"I just went to sleep." She said lifting her head and turning it to him. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked annoyed.

"Come on. I wanna go somewhere." He said trying to pull her up.

"Why cant we just sleep?" She said smiling and laying her head back down.

He smiled and pulled her out of bed. She gave up trying to fight. It was no use, he was going to win anyway.

He was carrying her into the kitchen. She giggled the whole way there. He put her down on the kitchen counter. She sat there and watched him as he poured a glass of juice and drank it. He didnt notice that she was looking at him. She smiled as she realized how much she really liked him.

He looked over and saw her smiling at him. He wiped his face like there was something there. She just laughed and hopped off the counter and kissed him. She could feel him smile. And she got butterflies. She pulled away from the kiss and put her head into his chest. and whispered '_I love you.'_

Her eyes grew big and she pulled away. ot believing what she just said out loud. She put her hand over her mouth. Derek probably thought she was some obessed freak now. Her cheeks turned red and she felt imbarssed.

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to say that out loud." Casey said, feeling even more stupid that she said sorry for it.

Derek laughed and looked her in the eyes. "Did you mean it?" He looked down at her. But she stood speachless.

"Whats the right answer?" Casey didnt want to say anything else to make her look stupid.. or stupid_er _

"Yes." A smile grew on Casey's face. She didnt think that he would really answer that question.

"Oh my God.. Do you think I'm werid?" Casey giggled and put her hand over her chest, above her heart.

Derek rubed her cheek with his hand and smiled.

"I think your _amazing_.. not werid."


	13. Cracked Leather Seats

**i own nothingg!**

Well, the next day, everybody went to the resturanut, Where they all work now.

A few months went by, now its late June, Summer. And everybody is having so much fun so far.

Casey came in the house at 11:43 PM. The music ws so loud, she could barely hear herself think. There were so many people running around and partying. She pushed past them all and went into her room, where Derek was laying on the bed.

"Hmm. I thought you would be out there." Derek looked up, Happy to see her.

"Thank God your home! I cant wait to get out of here!" Derek jumped off the bed and turned off the TV.

"Kendra said she was having a party but I had no clue it would be this big." Casey admitted.

"Yea." Derek agreed with her as he locked his bed room door as they left so nobody would go in there.

They both pushed past the people agian. Casey laughed as they would get mad because they were being pushed. Derek was just angry. He didnt feel like partying. Not tonight. Maybe some other time, but not right now. These people were so annoying. Well, to Derek anyway.

As soon as they got out side, Casey sighed and laughed. Derek just smiled, he was happy to be outside of that crazy-ness.

"Where should we go?" Casey looked up at him, with 'Get me out of here!' wrote all over her face.

"I know what were gonna do." Derek smiled and took Casey's hand pulled her down to the car. Casey didnt say anything, She knew Derek would surprise her anyway.

He drove away, She knew where he was going, but it was werid.

"Were going to the food store? At 12 AM?" Casey looked out the window.

"The parking lot." Derek smiled. Casey was still confused.

"To make out!" Suddenly it was pretty clear to her.

"Oh God." She rolled her eyes and laughed as hee parked the car. She had to admit. She loved the idea.

He looked right in her eyes, and she felt love fall all over her. She was so happy, this was the guy who she wanted to wake up to every morning.

He leaned in for a kiss, and she kissed him back. It was hard, but amazing. Casey's heart felt incredable.

Derek tiled his head to the back seat. She got butterflies. She looked around to see if anybody was looking. Nobody.

She jumped in the back, And Derek went after her.

As she was going back there, she looked at the cracked leather seats, She giggled at the thought that everybody always sits back there. She could smell hot gasoline in the summer heat. It only made her heart beat faster.

She laid down on the back seat and Derek placed him self on top of her, Careful not to put too much weight on her. She lost control. It was the first time they would 'do it' since that time she thought she was pregnant.

She ran her hands up his back, removing his shirt. He slowly unbottoned her top.

Before he got any farther, she looked him in the eyes. Derek knew she was going to say something, but wasnt sure what. He was quiet and let her speak. But she didnt say much, Or _ask _much.

_"Promise you wont regret this?"_

She whispered. All Derek could do was look at her, She was beautiful. And he loved her. He knew it.

"_Promise."_

Derek kissed her, and they went back to what they were doing.

Derek felt so much passion. He was in love. Which was completely deffrent for him. This wasnt just another girfriend of his. There was something about Casey, Something that made him need to stick around.

As he removed her shirt completely, He almost couldnt breath.

He wanted her, He _needed _her.

--an hour later--

Casey laid on the back seat and looked up at the sun roof. Derek laid on the floor of the car, But he didnt mind. Casey took a deep breath and turned over to look him in the eyes.

"I dont want this to end." She sat up and scooted over, and Derek moved up to the seat and put his arm around her.

"What to end?" Casey rested her head on his chest.

"All of this, Living with our friends, No rules, Sneaking off, out of the parties, coming here. Living like this."

Derek smiled. He had it all. And he wasnt letting it go anytime soon.

"I really didnt think it was a good idea at first, but now, I cant picture life without coming." Derek smiled. It was the same for him.

"I dont want to leave." Derek whispered.

"Me ethier." Casey agreed. Derek sat up some and looked her in the eyes.

"No, I mean, Never. Like, Spend the rest of our lives like this." Casey laughed.

"We have to grow up sooner or later. Your crazy." She laughed some more.

"You said I was crazy the day I we planned to come here." Casey looked down. He was completely right. She just shook her head.

"But I mean, Dont you want to get married some day and have kids. This is only a chapter in our lives. Sooner or later, Your going to move out, like the rest of us, and find _'the love of you life.'_"

Casey used her fingers as qoutaion marks and rolled her eyes at the thought of Derek with somebody else.

Derek looked at her and shook his head.

She smiled. "what?"

"I already found her." A tear fell form Casey's face after a while.

"Oh, Case, I'm sorry!" Derek was looking around for something or someone to help. Casey just laughed through her tears and looked at him.

"Thier happy tears." Derek's heart skiped a few beats.

"So, you _would_ spend the rest of your life with me?" Casey took a deep breath.

"I dont know, What do you think about all that?" Casey knew she wanted to, but wouldnt admit it.

"I think that I want to get married and have kids, and get a bigger house so that we can still live with our friends. Better yet, I _know_."

Casey was so happy. She was living what felt like a dream.

"Were gonna have to say 'good-bye' to the apartment. That would be sad, theres already so many memories, and were talking about years from now, could you imagin? Were going to be leaving behind all the great times." Casey looked through the sun roof.

"Ill make sure we bring them with us." Derek smiled and Casye looked him in the eyes.

"okay." She whispered. Happiness didnt even begin to cover it.


	14. The Missing Guitar

The next day Derek walked around te house, He was so mad, He felt like punching somebody in the face.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY GUITAR!?" He looked at Sam, Kendra, and Emily. They looked confused.

"Why would we want your guitar?" Kendra asked him like he was stupid.

Derek walked towards the back of the apartment, and he walked past the open window and heard music and somebody singing.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

Derek opened the door, In complete amazment. He sat down next to Casey on the step.

"I thought I knew everything about you. But you never told me you could play the guitar... or _my _guitar." Derek laughed.

"I'm sorry. I hope your not mad." Casey smiled.

Derek's angry had flown out the door as soon as he heard her.

"You sing great." Derek raised his eye brows.

Casey blushed and looked down. "Lier." She whispered as she smiled.

"No, Seriously. Your amazing." She looked up and smiled at him.

"You should be a singer." Casey shook her head.

"Your crazy." She laughed.

"I'm right." Derek slowly kissed her.

He took the guitar and helped her up and they went into the house.

"Hey, Derek, Im gonna go food shopping." Casey took the car keys, She was the only one aloud to drive his car other then him. She bend down to the couch and kissed him.

"Bye babe." She waved as she grabed her purse and walked out of the door.

Derek got up and went into thier room. He laid down on the bed and fliped on the TV. This is what he didnt whenever Casey wasnt around.

He heard the door open a few minutes later, and looked up. Emily was standing there.

"Sup Em?" He said, looking back to the TV.

"Nothing, Bored." She walked into the room.

"Okay?" Derek never took his eyes off of the TV. He knew where this was going. She always did this. She would come into his room and 'talk' but all she woudl do was ask questions about Casey.

"Soo... You and Casey..."

Derek sighed. It was obvious that he was annoyed.

"Yes, Em. Were still together. And we will be forever." Maybe she would leave him alone if he said 'forever.'

"Forever is a long time." Emily said, sitting on on the chair at Caseys make-up table.

"I know, Thats what I said it." Derek still had his eyes on the TV.

"So are you guys gonna like..get married?" Emily asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes were gonna 'like.. get married'. " He said, moking her.

"Ohh.." There was anger in Emily's eyes.

"Look, Em. I dont wanna be an ass, But, Me and Casey are going to be together forever, Shes the only girl I want, And nothing can make me change my mind."


	15. Fight Night

**hey guys, sorry I'm not aloud on the computer on the weekends :(**

**I OWN NOTHNG**

"Nothing?" Emily looked down.

"Nothing, Em." Derek finally took his eyes off the TV and looked her in the eyes. God she loved it when he did that.

"I love her. So please, just go." He said as he stood up and opened the door, letting her out.

She stood up, off the chair and walked out.

Derek slammed the door. He thought that Emily was cool. He didnt mean to be that horrible, But she just wouldnt get it.

Emily walked, hard, across the hallway, you could hear her footsteps clearly through out the house.

Kendra looked up from the kitchen table and Sam looked up from the couch, Derek turned the TV off and put the pillow over his head. and let out a deep breath.

Everybody could hear alot of noise coming from Emily's room.

Sam got up and walked over, But Kendra stood up and stoped him. She heald out her arm, Then went in herself.

She saw Emily throwing clothes into her bag. She was taking everything in the room and just stuffing it into the bag.

"Em? Your leaving??" Kendra was surprised, she thought she was having fun.

"The only Goddamn reason I came here was for him! Then she had to take him! I was so sure this was the perfect ending, he would fall for me this time! He hated her his whole life!!" Emily screamed it. Everybody could hear, including Casey who had just walked in.

Casey looked down and droped the bags. Throughout this whole thing, she had forgoten all about Emily and her amazingly huge crush on him. Aparently, it wasnt just a crush anymore.

Casey saw Emily's bed room door fly open, and her carrying a huge bag, come out of it, Kendra chased after her, trying to make her stay.

"Come on Emily! They cant help it! Thier like..Fucking in love! Why would you even want to come inbetween it anyway!?" Kendra tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away. Sam stood out side the door and watched them walked past him.

Derek opened the door. He couldnt believe it, He never thought it would go this far. He looked up at Casey, who looked so hurt. She walked over to him, as all the crazyness stoped.

"What did you do?" Casey asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Derek smiply said, looking over at Emily who was standing by the front door. She droped her bag and walked over to Casey. Then stoped and looked her right in the eyes, she was so close her nose almost touched hers.

"I hope your happy with him." Emily said, bitterly.

Suddenly, before Casey knew it, Emilys fist went flying at her face, hitting her harder than she had ever been hit. Casey held her face and staired at Emily, In compete shock. But nobody was going to hit her and get away with it.

Emily started to walk away as Casey grabed her pony tail and pulled her back, she wasnt letting her walk away.

Emily pushed Casey down and they were both hitting each other so hard that Casey began to not feel anything on her face.

Derek reached down as fast as the shock went away. And pulled Casey up, but she was attached so hard to Emily, that she came up with her. Sam ran over and grabbed Emily by the waist and tried to pull her off Casey.

"STUPID BITCH!" Casey screamed as loud as she could.

Emily fought so hard to get out of Sams arms, but it wasnt working.

"LET GO OF ME SAM!!" Emily yelled as she swung her arms as Sam.

"DONT HIT HIM!" Kendra yelled.

Sam let go of her after she struck him in the nose, But she didnt go after Casey. She just stood there, trying to catch her breath.

"You all think your just too cool. Sitting around here with your lover, but nobody even fucking bothers to worry about me. I sit there Goddamn day, lonely."

Half of Casey felt bad, the other half wanted to knock her out. That half was taking over.

Casey moved around in Derek's arms. Trying not to hurt him, but trying to get free.

As bad as Derek wanted to let Casey go, He couldnt send Emily home dead.

Casey looked over to Kendra, who was free from anybody holding her. Kendra nodded, and just completely pushed Emily to the floor.

They both fought, just as bad as her and Casey.

"SHIT! COME ON!?" Sam yelled. His nose was already most-likely broke from breaking up the other fight.

Emily pulled Kendra's long, light red hair as hard as she could, but it didnt seem to affect Kendra. She just kept hitting Emily.

"**STOP!!**" Derek kept yelling. But it didnt nothing.

He couldnt let go of Casey, Then Emily would be dead for real.

Sam bent down and picked up Emily, Holding her far from him so she couldnt hit him this time.

He carried her over to the front door, set her down, Handed her her bag, and shut the door.

Sam put on hand on the door, leaning aginst it, and took a deep breath, then looked over at everybody else.

Kendra was on the floor, sitting agisnt the wall. Casey was crying into Dereks shoulder and Derek was rubbing Casey's arm.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and lightly touched his nose. There was blood driping down his face. He looked at Casey and Kendra to see how bad they were messed up..

Casey's forehead was cut, and bleeding, bad. Her nose was a little blue.

Kendras hair was very messed up, and in her face.


	16. Quater Machine Ring

**I OWN NOTHNG**

Derek looked down at Casey crying in his arms. That was her best friend. _Was._ Derek was hurt, that Casey was hurt.

"Come on, Lets get cleaned up." Sam said, finally breaking the scilence Derek was trying to break.

Casey lifted up her head and her and Derek walked over to the kitchen. Sam walked over and helped Kendra up, Then they walked over to Casey and Derek.

Derek got a paper towel and wet it a little bit. He sat Casey up on the counter and gently cleaned the cut as she tried to wipe the tears away. Kendra sat next to Casey with Sam doing the same for her.

"Drama, Drama, Drama." Kendra whispered with her eyes closed and tears about to fall. Kendra opened her eyes and looked at Sam, Who wasnt even worried about cleaning up himself. She took the paper towel and wiped his nose gently then cleaned the rest of his face.

Sam slowly leaned in to kiss her, but their noses touched a little.

"OW!" They both yelled, Causing Derek to jump.

Everybody laughed. Sam looked at Derek and playfully hit in him the arm.

"We just scared the shit outta Derek." He said, looking at the girls. They both laughed quietly.

"I wasnt _scared. _I was _alarmed." _He said in a 'matter-of-fact' way.

Kendra looked up at the clock on the wall. 2:23 AM

"Guys, We have work tomorrow." She said crossing her arms.

"No way am I going like this!" She pointed her her black and blue face.

"I like it. It makes you look bad-ass." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh, funny." Kendra said, rolling her eyes.

"Lets just, Take off untill we look normal agian, Joe will understand." Casey said, hopping off the counter.

Joe was thier boss, He was really nice to them, but only because he had the biggest crush on Casey. Which creeped her out, so bad. He was 30 and fat, and hairy.

They all agreed and went to bed.

--**the next day--**

Kendra sat on the couch with Sam next to her. She just fliped through the channels.

"So I guess Casey and Derek are for real." Kendra said, looking up at Sam.

"Yea, Casey was never like that when we went out." Sam told her, looking at the TV.

"Nethier was Derek." Kendra sighed and looked up at the TV.

"I really wanna get married soon too." Kebdra said. Sam didnt say anything.

Kendra got annoyed that he didnt get her hint.

"THAT MEANS MARRY ME STUPID!" Kendra yelled, turning off the TV and stroming to her room.

Sam just sat there and scrached his head. "Did I miss something?" He whispered to himself.

--

--

-

Casey slept pretty late the next day. Too much drama last night was probably the reason.

-

Derek ran his hands through his hair and looked into the bathroom mirror.

"Casey, Will you marry me?" He shook his head no. He turned to the side, but his head still facing the mirror.

"Lets get married!" He smiled and shook his head no agian "God, This is hard."

Derek wasnt one to let his emotions show, So this made it alot harder than it had to be.

--

Casey laid awake in the bed, It was was almost 12 pm. And she was still tired, But she was wondering where Derek was. She was too tired to go look, though.

Then, The door opened and Derek walked in. He was carrying a small, fuzzy, red box. He held it up to the light and looked at it, trying so hard not to make it a big deal, but his heart was beating way too fast that it was probably unhealthy.

"Ive been thinkin..." Derek turned to Casey, who was stairing up at him, knowing what was going on, and her heart was beating just as fast.

"Lets make it offical." He said throwing the box at Casey. She tried to catch it, but it fell out of her hands, Derek just laughed. He was so used to this by now.

"Make what offical?" Casey said, picking up the box. She knew what he was talking about, but she just wanted to hear him say it.

"You know, Like... Gettin married." Derek shruged and put his hands in his pockets, He was sweating, fearing she would say no, But he had to keep his _cool._

Casey looked into his eyes and smiled. "Is that what you want to do?" Casey **knew **thats what she wanted.

"If you want to." He said, taking his hands out of his pockets. Casey just shook her head yes, and happy tears started to fill her eyes. She smiled and Derek walked over to the bed, then sat next to her.

"Open it." He whispered into her ear as she held the box.

Casey looked down at it, Her heart beating fast, she knew it would be beautiful. As she opened the box, she held her eyes closed tight untill it was competely open. When she looked down, she sighed and laughed.

"Should have known." She said, joking around with Derek.

There was a cheep, Plasitc ring, obviously from a quater machine.

"Derek!! You spent way too much money on this! We may not be able to afford the house now!" She said joking around. He laughed at her.

"I'm sorry, I didnt have that much money." Derek looked down.

"Awww, its ok. I'm sorry, I didnt mean to pick on you. I love it. And its not the ring, its you." Casey smiled and hugged him. She saw him reach down into his pocket.

"Oh, then I guess you dont want this." Derek smiled and pulled out a huge Dimand ring, It was beautiful. There was a big one on the middle and 2 little ones on each side. And it was gold.

Her face lit up and she threw her arms around Derek. Now the happy tears were falling down her face.

Derek pulled away and grabbed her hand. It was shaking so bad, Almost as bad as his. But somehow he got it on. Casey looked down and laughed.

"What?" Derek was confused, He thought he did everything perfect.

"Thats the wrong hand, Babe."


	17. Surprise Visit

**heyy, if you read it, pleaseeeeeee post a review, i'm not getting alot of reveiws soo pleasee, tell me what you think! :)**

**i own nothingg!**

Derek took the ring and put it on the left hand as Casey laughed increbily hard. She thought it was cute.

Suddenly the door opened and Casey and Derek looked up. Kendra was standing there, She looked scared.

"Guys, What if Emily told our parents that like...we were trowing parties and drinking and all this stuff to get us in trouble and make us go home??"

Casey looked at Derek, She hadnt thought about that.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

Kendra stormed out of the room

"I dont understand why she has to be such a BITCH!" She yelled out of anger.

She was so mad. She was havign a bad day. Sam was stupid, Emily was a bitch, And she was unhappy.

She walked past Sam and quickly looked at him, but kept walking, or at least tried to. But he pulled her arm and pulled her into the room.

"What Sam?" She crossed her arms and Sam closed the door.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Kendra's face lit up. She smiled so big. She knew what she was getting.

"OH MY GOD!" She pulled the box out of his hand and opened it. It was beautiful! It was a white gold ring with a huge diamond in the middle.

"Marry me." He smiled and she jumped into his arms.

She pulled the ring out of the box and sliped it on her finger.

"I think I was supposed to do..." Before Sam could finish Kendra ran out of the room and bursted into Casey and Derek's room.

"WERE GETTING MARRIED! WERE GETTING MARRIED WERE GETTING MARRIED WERE GETTING MARRIED!"

Kendra danced around the whole house screaming it.

Sam stood in thier room, laughing.

Derek turned to Casey and laughed.

"Copy Cat." Casey laughed and they got up and walked into the living room, where Sam now was.

Kendra was outfront on the pourch, telling the world.

"I thank you for not doing that..." Derek said to Casey as he plopped down next to Sam, and Casey sat on the love seat.

"Aww, Shes just happy." Casey said as she looked at her through the window.

Kendra ran back into the room and jumped on Sam's lap.

"Oh my God, I love you!" She kissed him

"Get a room." Derek called out, as he got up from next to them and moved next to Casey.

"Hey, If it wasnt for me, you wouldnt have one!" Kendra yelled out before going back to kissing Sam.

Casey laughed, then leaned in to kiss Derek.

Once they were done, Casey looked up.

"Were all gonna get married." Casey smiled.

Kendra's heart was beating so fast.

"Shit." Derek said. Casuing everybody to look at him.

"What?" Casey asked him, Concerned.

"We gotta visit home in 2 weeks." Derek replied.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be getting a call from them before 2 weeks, concerdering Emily is there now." Kendra said, stairing off into space.

"I still cant get over how big of a bitch she was." Derek said.

"I just cant beleive any of this happened." Sam said, Rubbing his nose.

"Well, I'm glad shes not in the house anymore, causing drama." Casey looked down.

"Guys, were only 16. Dont you think its a little early for marrige?" Casey said, looking around the room.

"Yea, But were not getting married any time soon. Just engaged." Derek repiled, slighting changing her mind.

Kendra's cell phone went off. They knew who it was.

Kendra read the phone it said "Home."

She sighed and picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

_"Kendra! What is going on over there!?"_

_"Nothing mom."_

_"Dont tell me nothing. Emily is home, and black and blue."_

_"Oh, then you would LOVE to see us. Mom, She went freaking crazy. She broke Sam's nose, Ripped out like, all of my hair, and wouldnt stop hitting Casey!?"_

_"Kendra, I find it hard to belive that Emily could do all that."_

_"If you dont belive me, come see for your self."_

_"I will. Me and Casey's mother are coming up tomorrow. Sam and Dereks parents will be there on saturday."_

_"Fine."_

Kendra hung up the phone.

"Guys thier coming!" Eerybody looked around, scared.

"Me and Casey's moms."

"Oh my God. Ok, Derek and Sam, Move your things into Emilys room! Kendra, when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Ok, Then guys, hurry." Casey told the guys.

"We'll tell them that Emily shared a room with me."

"But Emilt will tell the diffrent!" Casey shot back at her.

"Who do you think they will beleive, One beat up person, Or 4?"

"I dont know, Kendra. This is too much stress."

By now, the boys were already moving thier things into Emily's old room. And the girls were taking off thier rings.


	18. Army

**I OWN NOTHNG**

Kendra woke up to somebody banging on her bedroom door. She jumped up and Casey was standing there, Competely dressed and ready for the day to start.

"Your not even dressed yet??" Casey looked like she was very stressed

"I just woke up!?" Kendra thought she was crazy

"Thier coming any minute!"

Kendra shut the door ans started to get ready.

The guys were already up and watching TV. Casey walked over in front of it and shut it off, causing both of them to look at her, like she was crazy.

"None of us are couples." Derek looked at her, with hurt in his eyes.

"No, I mean, We are, But my mom or Kendras mom cant know that." Derek sighed with relivef.

Kendra came out of the bedroom. Her hair was just thrown up in a pony tail, and she had on tight jeans with a whole in the right knee. She had on a blue tee shirt and she was only wareing eye liner and mascara.

Then there was a knock on the front door.

Kendra smiled to her self.

"Perfect timing!"

Casey rolled her eyes and answered the door. The boys stood up as Casey and Kendras mothers walked in.

"Hello boys." Nora said, looking over to the boys. Then she turned to Casey, Her face looked like it melted off.

"What happened to you!?" Nora lifted a hand to Casey's face, but didnt touch it.

"I told you!" Kendra yelled out to her mom, who was doing the same to her.

"And look at Sam!" Casey said, turning her head to Sam.

"Oh, Sam, Are you ok?" Kendras mom said, walking over to him.

"I'm fine, Its nothing." His nose was black and blue.

"What about you, Derek?" Nora said, seeing as he had no marks on him.

"I just held back Casey the whole time." He said, taking a breath.

"I just dont understand how this all happened." Kendras mom said, folding her arms.

"Mom, Were teenagers, of coruse theres gonna be drama." Kendra told her.

"Well, I'm not too sure thats a good thing." Nora said, looking at her daughters face agian.

"Maybe you guys should come home." Kendras mom said.

"NO!" They all yelled at the same time.

"You guys could get an apartment around the cornor." Nora said, opening the possiblitlys.

"Mom, Now that Emily is gone, there should be no drama, we all get along fine." Casey said, walking over to her friends.

Derek put his arm around Caseys waist, her mother noticed.

"Maybe a little too fine." She said raising her eye brows at casey and Derek, and pointing to Dereks hand.

Derek quickly pulled her arm back to himself.

"Come on, Mom, Were just friends. Me and Derek have learned to get along." Nora sighed and crossed her arms.

"I just dont know about this, Nora." Kendras mother said to Nora.

"I think we can trust them. They know better than to be having sex, right guys?" Nora asked.

"yes." They all repiled. All of them smiling on the inside. You cant put 4 teenagers together and expect something not to happen.

"Ok well, Show us around." Kendras mom said, looking around the house.

Kendra told her arm and pulled her aroudn the house, everybody followed.

"Thats my room...Thats Casey's room...And thats the boys' room. And you saw the kitchen and stuff right?"

"Yes." Kendras mother didnt look happy.

"Whats wrong, Mom?"

"You guys dont look like you have enough. Do you guys still have that job at the resturaunt??"

"Yea.." Casey told her.

"I think you guys could use some more money. and An education couldnt hurt." Nora said looking at them all.

"I wanna be an actress!" Kendra told her.

"Then we will get you some acting lessons." Kendras mother told her.

"That was too easy?" Kendra was confused.

"If you want acting to be your job, then you will need to practice."

"Sounds good." Kendra smiled.

"Casey, what about you?" Nora said, looking over at her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Derek jumped in.

"Shes gonna be a singer." Casey shut her mouth and smiled.

"Really? You never told me that." Nora said, smiling.

"Its a new thing."

"Then singing lessons it is!" Nora smiled.

"Sam, Derek?" Kendras mom waiting for them to tell her what they wanted to be.

"Oh, My dad wouldnd pay for anything." Derek laughed and crossed his arms.

"I'm happy to help out." Kendras mother was obicously filled of money.

"Wow. Ok." Derek was surprised she was so giving.

"Umm, I always wanted to to a hockey coach." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, Then we will get you on a hockey team." Kendras mother smiled.

"Cool, thank you." Derek was so happy that anybody woudl do that for him.

"Sam?" Nora asked.

"I always kinda wanted to be in the army." Everybody looked at him like he was crazy.

Kendra almost had tears in her eyes.

"Oh. Ok." Kendras mother was a little confused.


	19. Derek Lost His Sexyness

**I OWN NOTHNG**

Soon after that, the 4 teenagers lives changed.

Everyday they had work in the morning, They would see eachother there, but really didnt have any time to talk.

After they got home from work, they all were too busy getting ready to go out agian.

Casey would go to her singing lessons.

Kendra would go to her acting school.

Sam would go to his second job as a waiter at a diffrent resturaunt.

And Derek would leave to go to hockey practice.

Once they got home, It wasnt too late, but they were too tired to even talk, all they wanted to do was go to bed.

They barely knew what went on in eachothers lives these days.

Labor day was coming around the cornor. They would be spending it back at home with thier familys.

;

;

;

Casey walked in from her singing lessons, She was the first one home today, which was rare. She was useaully the last, or second to last.

Her whole body hurt, she was running around all day at the diner, then at her lessons, her teacher wasnt in, so she helped the office lady. BIG regret.

She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

TV sounded so good, she hadnt watched it in God-knows-how-long.

She rested her head on the end of the couch, and slowly fell asleep.

Derek was the second one home. He came in about an hour after Casey and Sam came home a few minutes after him. Then, a half hour later, Kendra came home.

Casey woke up on the couch. It was 10:50 PM. She looked around, The house was quiet, everybody was asleep.

She sighed. This shouldnt be how she spends her teenage years. Going to bed every night at 9 o clock. and working all day. She was engaged and havent talked to her him for about 2 days, AND THEY LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE??

This just wasnt how it was supposed to be.

Casey shut her eyes, and went back to sleep.

6 AM, the next day, they did they whole thing over agian.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

The next Monday after that, Casey sat on the kitchen counter at 6:23 AM.

She saw Kendra rush by her.

"Arent you supposed to be getting ready for work??" Kendra asked her in a rushed voice, as she poured a cup of coffee.

Caey took a sip of hers.

"Not goin." Casey simply replied, as if it was nothing.

"What do you mean, Not going?" Kendra put down her coffee and put a hand on her head, she looked so stressed out.

"Casey, Why arent you going to work??"

Casey put her coffee down and reached for the mirror that was sitting next to her, and held it up to Kendra.

"Ew." Kendra said, looking into it. She hated mirrors these days, she used to love them. But now she looked so...old.

"Because thats what its turning us into." Casey put the mirror down and took another sip of her coffee.

"So are you just going to sit here and make everybody quit their jobs?" Kendra asked, sliding onto the conuter, next to her.

"Yep." Casey held the mirror next to her. Kendra scooted her butt back and forth, as if she were trying to get compforable. Casey could tell she was joining in on her plan.

Next they saw Derek almost speed-walking to the coffee maker, but he stoped when he saw the 2 girls sitting on the counter.

"What are you two doing?" He sighed. He wasnt in the mood for playing around, they needed to get to work.

Kendra leaned closer to Casey.

"Oh God, He even acts old." Kendra whispered to Casey.

"What?" Derek asked, Although he knew what she said.

"Were not going to work anymore." Casey said, siping on her coffee.

"Come on, Get down, I'm not playing around." Derek said, pouring his cup of coffee.

Kendra claped her hands as Casey reached for the mirror.

"Oh, Oh, Let me do it this time!!" She said with a big smile.

Casey laughed and handed her the mirror.

Kendra slowly lifted it and the quickly pointed it to Dereks face, yelling "BAM!"

Derek looked into the mirror and had a look of disust on his face.

"I used to be sexy!!" He called out, Causing them both to laugh.

Derek put his hands over his face. He had seen him self in mirrors, but Kendra really made him realize how old and tried he was looking, he was only 16.

"So, what is the point of this?" Derek asked, finally getting over the shock that his 'sexyness' was gone.

"We need to be normal teenagers." Casey replied.

Derek nodded his head, he agreed.

Then they saw Sam. The one who was useaully late.

He came running into the kictehn as fast as she could, as if he was on fire.

He poured the cup of coffee so fast, he didnt even notice them all standing there.

Derek had to call after him.

"Sam, Dude."

Sam quickly turned around, seeing them all sitting there.

"Is this an intervention? Cus I sware, Its not me whos drinking all the coffee." He looked worried.

Kendra laughed, so did Casey. Derek just smirked.

"Lemme do it, Lemme do it!" Derek said, pulling the mirror out of Kendras hands.

He held it up to Sam.

"You are getting old Sam." He said in a wise voice.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Now can I plase go get ready?" Sam walked away and Derek looked at the girls.

"It only works when sexy pople do it." Kendra replied, just to get on his nervs. She wanted to tell him he looked old.


	20. The Perfect Dress, or DressES

**Hey guys! sorry I made a mistake when I said labor day, I ment Memorial day, how ever you spell it. lol**

**I OWN NOTHNG**

Kendra and Casey sat at the kitchen table with papers spred out everywhere.

"This is so stressful." Kendra said, pushing the papers away.

"I know, And too much money." Casey out her hand over her head.

"And our parents dont even know..." Kendra slid down in her chair.

"Were too young to get married" Casey said as she fell her head fall onto the table on top of papers..

"Gross!" Kendra yelled out.

"What?" Casey lifted her head. and Kendra pulled out the paper that was laying under Casey's face.

"You got lipgloss on my marrige papers." She held it up to the light and tried to wipe off the pink stain.

"Oh well, Its on Sam's name anyway." Kendra put it down.

"Heard that!" Sam yelled over from the couch.

"Then why dont you get your butt over here and help me?" Kendra asked in a annoyed voice.

"Sorry, Babe, this is an importiant game."

Kendra sighed and looked at the 2 men, Sam spred out on the couch and Derek on the love seat.

Then she looked back at Casey.

"I bet hockey was invented by the devil." Casey replied.

"Agreed." Kendra sighed and looked down.

"What time are we supposed to get fitted for the dresses?!" Casey asked her, completely forgeting untill now.

Kendra quickly looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Like..5 minutes ago!?"

"Shit!" Casey grabbed her purse from the other end of the table, and Kendra quickly put on her flip flops, and they left.

**_--AT THE DRESS STORE--_**

Casey and Kendra walked into a huge dress store, called "Allie's Dresses."

There were rows and rows of beautiful white gowns. They could go crazy, But they were on a budget, One thier boyfriends didnt know about.

Casey giggled at the thought, If Derek knew Casey was useing months and months of pay checks for this dress, he would go crazy. But she didnt care, because on thier wedding day, he was be speechless, That is, if she EVER found a dress.

Casey fliped through the dresses, nothing was anywhere near what she wanted.

She wanted a Simple, white dress, But a beautiful simple white dress. And It had to have a tiny bit of pink, ONLY A TINY BIT.

Kendra was on the other end of the store, she still hasnt found anything yet ethier.

Kendra walked up to Casey to see if she got anywhere with this 'Dress hunting' thing.

Casey picked up a dress, there was Sequins and Preals and Diamonds all over.

"I dont wanna go, _over board."_

They looked at the dress with disgust. That was WAY too much.

Kendra sighed and walked away, back to the other end of the store.

Casey almost gave up as she saw a dress sticking out from the rack a little bit. She went to tuck it back in, Buit ended up getting a good look at it.

It was _perfect._

It was a strapless white dress. It had a ribbon around the waist and It tied in the back, The ribbon was white, but it had flowers stiched into it, and the stiching was pink. The dress got a little poffy after the ribbon, but not too poffy, and it was just the right size.

Casey squealed to her self, and the women next to her looked at her.

"Sorry, I just found the dress of my DREAMS, worth looking like an idiot for, if you ask me." Casey smiled and ran to the other end of the strore with it, she couldnt wait to show Kendra.

As she reached Kendra, She saw her holding out a dress, It had spagetti straps, and it was shaped just like Casey's, The perfect amout of 'Poof'. It was plain white, and it had a beautiful, light pink shaw that went over the shoulders.

"LOOK!" Kendra yelled as soon as she saw Casey.

"Oh my God, Its so pretty Kendra!" Casey smiled and held out her dress.

"Oh! I love it!" Kendra said, running her fingers over it.

"They match perfectly, This whole, 'double wedding' thing is actually pretty cool." Casey told her.

"I know, I cant belive the guys actually came up with a GOOD idea." They laughed.

"Derek said it because his brother is supposed to be the best man, but he didnt want to hurt Sam. And if they both get married at the same time, He could just let Edwin be the best man." They laughed agian, They knew it was true.

"I can picture it now, everything will be white, with only a little bit of pink every here and there." Kendra said, closeing her eyes.

"How do you think the guys will react to the pink?" She asked Casey, opening her eyes.

"Who cares? They wont help us plan it anyway." That was a great excuse, Casey thought in her head, But even if they did help, The pink would stay.

**_--LATER THAT NIGHT--_**

Kendra and Casey were so tried. They were shopping all day. Their dresses were in lay-away so that the guys wouldnt sneek any peeks. But they had thier shoes.

They both had the same shoes, They were clear, but a glittery pink stripe went over the toes, and they were high heels.

Casey laid in bed with Derek, He was almost a sleep, But she just couldnt rest, even though she needed to.

"Derek, What will over parents say this weekend, When we tell them?" Casey asked him, trying to keep him awake.

Derek mumbled into the pillow.

"I thought you werent gonna say anything, Just were the ring and wait untill they ask."

Casey shrugged her shoulders.

"What if they dont notice?" Casey asked him, playing with his hair.

"They will." Derek said, trying to go to sleep.

"Is it that noticeable?" Casey asked, looking at her hand, but it was too dark to see.

"Case, baby, GO TO SLEEP!" Derek dug his head into his pillow and closed his eyes.

Casey smiled and closed her eyes, She soon feel asleep.


	21. Will He Want To Be Married Then?

**I OWN NOTHNG**

Derek had one hand on the stering wheel and one holding Casey's hand. As the wind blew Casey's hair, she looked over to Derek.

He had on his Elivis sunglasses, The ones she always made fun of. But she had to admit, he looked cute in them. Casey looked in the back seat, Kendra was laying across the seat and Sam was laying on the floor of the car, They were both asleep.

Casey giggled at the sight. Derek turned his head to look in the back, But quickly, because he couldnt stop watching the road. He laughed at them too.

"Are you as scared as I am?" Casey yelled over the wind.

Derek shurgged his shoulders.

"I guess, a little bit." Derek turned a cornor.

"What if they try to break us up?" Casey asked, looking out the window as the sun came up over the beach, This was the last time she would see the beach all weekend.

"Well, we could run away agian, Were experienced now." Derek laughed. Casey just smiled.

She looked at the clock on the radio. 5:43 AM.

"I'm so proud of you for waking up this early." Casey joked. It was a maricale that she actually got him out of the house on time.

They turned another cornor and started to leave the neighborhood.

Casey was tired. She was wareing Derek's hockey sweat shirt. She pulled the hood over her head and rest her head on the window.

She soon fell asleep.

--

A few hours later, Derek pulled up to Casey's house. He had been here so many times, But this time was diffrent.

She shook Casey and woke her up. Her face lit up as she saw her house, She had just been there a month ago, but she still reacted like this everytime she came.

"Yo sleepyheads!" Derek called back to Sam and Kendra

"Were here!!" Casey said with happiness in her voice. She was eager to run in the house and have her family jump all over her.

Kendra's eyes fluttered open. Once she up, She hit Sam to wake him up.

Casey ran out of the car, Derek walked after her.

Kendra and Sam walked after him.

Casey turned the door knob.

As soon as she walked in, She saw everybodys family.

Kendra's, Sam's, Derek's, and Hers.

Her heart jumped as she thought about telling them.

She looked down at her left hand. Pretty noticeable.

Right away her mother saw the ring. Casey could tell, but she played it off like she didnt know.

"Hi mom!" She smiled and gave her mother a hug. Her mother gave her a hug, but Casey felt it was missing something, Emotion.

"CASEY!!" Lizzie screamed as she hugged her sister tightly around the waist.

Casey laughed, At least somebody was happy to see her.

Kendra smiled and gave her mother a hug, She missed her.

"Your father couldnt make it today, He felt really bad." Kendra's mother told her. She was used to it though. Her dad was barely in her life. He never really made an effort to be there.

"Dad.." Derek said as he shook his father's hand. "SMEREK!" A young girl jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could. "Hey bro!" Edwin said as he shook Derek's hand.

"Hey mom." Sam said as he gave her a hug, Then turned to his dad. "Hi dad." He shook his hand.

--20 minutes later--

Everybody sat in the living room. Looking around, By now, Everybody noticed both girl's rings, but said nothing.

Casey, Derek, Kendra, And Sam all stood up.

The familys looked at them, They were knew what was coming, And they dreaded it.

Kendra cleared her throat.

"Love is an amazing thing to find..." She started, then looked over to Casey.

"And when you find it at a young age, Your very lucky." Casey put an arm around Derek.

"We've grown up alot this past year." Sam said, Moving closer to Kendra.

"Were in love, And were getting married." Derek finally said, He wasnt for the whole 'Give an hour long speach' thing.

Kendra's mother put her hand over her mouth, and her eye brows raised.

Sam's mother choked on her drink, and his father smiled.

George stood speachless, and Nora alsmot cried.

The kids claped and laughed. Nora figured they didnt know any better.

Casey was happy with everybody's ractions, everybody but her mothers.

Nora stood up and quickly walked up the steps.

There was too much happiness in the room for anybody to notice, but Casey did.

She looked at Derek and told him she would be right back.

She ran up the steps and went into her mothers room.

Nora was laying on her bed with her makes smeared all over her face.

"Mom, I know you dont like the idea of me and Derek getting married, but I'm in love with him." casey said, as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Casey, You are so young." Nora said inbetween tears.

"And so in love. I'm going to marry him. Nobody can stop me." Casey shook her head and looked down.

"I thought you hated Derek?" Her mother said, confused.

"I did. But then I realized how much we have in common and how good we could get along." Casey said, looking out into space, with a smile.

"Are you two having sex?" Nora asked, fearing the answer.

Casey thought about what to say.

She was young and couldnt get married untill her mother signed the papers. Was it completely wrong to bend the truth, and tell her what she wanted to hear, so she could get married?

She took a deep breath and looked her mother in the eyes.

"No, Mom."

Casey hated lieing to her mother, it made her feel so bad.

Noraa looked at her daughter, She could tell she loved him.

"You promise me this wont be a mistake, and you wont regret it?" Nora asked her.

"Yes." Casey nodded her head and smiled.

"Then I guess its ok. I just hope you know what your getting your self into." Nora told her.

Casey shook her head.

"I dont. I have no clue. But nobody does, and thats what makes it worth while."

Nora knew her daughter was so smart. That made alot of sense to her.

"Ok." Nora dried her tears and they went down stairs.

George looked at Casey, then wlaked over.

Casey had no idea what he wanted.

"Case, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked her, pointing to the kitchen.

"Sure." Casey smiled and walked to the kitchen with George.

Casey sat at the kicten table and looked up at him.

'What is he going to say?' Casey kept thinking.

"Derek told me how much you two had been getting along."

Casey smiled, but where was this going? She thought.

"I think its great that you guys really like eachother, But are you sure about marrige?" George looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Casey smiled. But George showed no emotion.

"Casey, Your smart and funny, and pretty, You have alot going for you in life. I also know that you would be great for my son, I just dont think my son would be great for you." George finally cut to the chase.

"What?" Casey was confused.

"What if this is just a fling for him. And your in love?"

"But...he was the one who asked me to marry him?" Casey would have cried if George wasnt standing in front of her.

"It doesnt matter. What happens when he gets bored? When theres an actractive girl flirting with him? He will want to be married then?"


	22. NOT APART OF THE STORY

Heyy, this isnt a chapter, just wanted to say something.

As I had the song 'White Houses' on repete for the past 3 hours, I got what it was REALLY about.

And this story doesnt really have anything to do with that. haha. I'm not stoping this story, But I am going to write a new story, to this song, but it will be with the meaning of the song.

The white house is supposed to symbolize her purity before she loses her virginity. Because white means 'Pure'. And how she gave into the peer presure.

I'm a little slow, haha, It took me a while to get it completely.

Anyway, The story will be called 'We Were All In Love & We All Got Hurt'.

It will be kinda diffrent, In the house will be, Emily, Sally, Casey, Derek and Sam.

I hope it turns out well... (:


	23. Living 'Half of' The Dream

**I OWN NOTHING**

--2 years later--

Sam sat on the couch and fliped through the channels.

His life was so boring these days.

If he could take back anything in life, It would be letting Casey go in the kitchen and talk to George. She went in there loving Derek, and came out wanting 'to just be a teenager.' Those were her excact words.

--SAM'S POV--

Once she called off the wedding with Derek, Kendra called off the wedding with me. We all moved out, and we have our own houses, They all made it big. Speaking of making it big.

(END OF POV)

Sam watched the TV Screen and saw a familar face.

--MEAN WHILE--

Derek sat across from the TV in his own house, which was bigger than his parents, and he was only 18. He had fans that would love to grow old with him all over the world and he was one of the youngest famous hockey players. He had it all, excecpt for one thing. And that one thing was on the TV right now.

Derek watched the same channel Sam was watching.

An older women sat across form Casey.

Casey had her hands folded and rested on her lap. Her hair was back to the way it used to be, No side bangs, dark brown, with a gental wave.

"So, Casey, Tell us how you desided that you wanted to become a singer." The older women smiled and Casey looked up to the camara.

Derek felt like she was looking at him.

"Well, I was 15. Me and my friends all lived in a little apartment, down the shore. We used to have so much fun and it was hoesntly the best time of my life, living there... but anyway,I stole my boyfriends guitaur. And He went crazy trying to find it. And he heard me playing it and singing it through the window, and he came out, and was telling me how I should become a singer and stuff like that.." She smiled.

"I understand alot went on between you and that boyfriend." The older women had a slay smile.

"Umm, Yes. I was very in love with him. I was also very young. We were 16, engaged, and I really thought we were going too fast. So I just kinda called off things, I wanted to hold them off untill later in life, and who knows, Maybe one day I'll find him agian."

The women nodded her head.

"Now, There was another couple living in the house, wasnt there?"

Casey smiled and nodded her head.

"Actaully, yes. They were engaged too. We were actually going to have a 'double wedding' and get married at the same time. But when I called off things, They called them off too."

"Casey, If you dont mind me asking, Why was everything called off?"

Derek edged closer to the screen.

"Ummm..." Casey looked down, It was hard for her...

"I had a talk with somebody, and they bascialy just warned me, that I was getting in too deep. And that I deserved to have a teenage life."

The women shook her head. "Ok, Ok. Now, I also understand these wernt any ordinary teenagers."

Casey smiled and looked down, She knew where this was going. She had no clue how she found out who her room mates were. But the plubic didnt know yet.

"Your ex feonce is well-known or should I say well-loved. and the other girl in the house is well-known too."

Casey smiled.

"Ummm, Yea." She laughed.

This is the part where the world flips out.

"My best friend was Kendra Massion." **(a/n i dont know her last name, so i'm just gonna make it Massion.)**

She laughed as screams filled the set. And magizene writers pulled out thier note pads.

The older women laughed and turned her head to the audience.

"And if you think thats cool, Casey, Who were you engaged to?"

Casey hung her head low, so the camaras couldnt see her blush. She was smileing ear to ear.

--

Derek's heart beated so fast as he was so close to the TV his nose was almost touching it.

--

Casey fifted up her head, Her cheeks were so red, they looked like apples.

"I was engaged to Derek Venturi."

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAH!!"**

Casey laughed so hard, every girl in the world was so jealous of her.

--

Derek sat at home and smiled, This was the first she said anything about him to the public.

--

As soon as the girls clamed down, the older woman spoke.

"Casey, Do you see any furture between you two?" Casey smiled agian.

"Umm, I dont know. I would hope so."

The woman looked Casey in the eye.

"If he was wacthing right now, What would you tell him?"

Casey looked into the camara. Derek's heart jumped.

"Derek, I made a mistake by letting your father talk me out of marring you. Everyday I wake up with regert, Or I wonder what could have been. Your the reason I'm sitting here today. Nobody believed in me untill you came along. Ha, We used to fight so much, about the stupidest stuff, back in school. But when we moved into the apartment, actaully, before I even got in the car to drive to the apartment, I knew I was in love with you. I sat next to you the whole ride there."

Casey laughed.

"And I'm still sorry about kicking you out of the room and on to the couch.. But you got your way, Your Derek, You always do." She smiled.

Casey started to get tears in her eyes.

"Derek, I love you. I need you more than anything... I miss you." Casey looked down, then looked back up at the camara.

"And Sam and Kendra, If your out there, and wacthing, I want you to know, I'm sorry that I screwed it up for you two. And I woud LOVE to see you guys again, You too, Derek."

Everybody in the audiaunce claped. and Awe'd.

"Ok, Now Casey, we have a surprise for you." The woman smiled.

Casey's heart jumped. The woman stood up and held her arm out to the door.

"Ladies and Gentelmen, Please welcome, Award winning actress, Kendra Massion!" Casey broke down crying as soon as she heard her say that.

She jumped out of her chair as she saw Kendra. Kendra started to cry. They hugged each other so tight, they didnt want to let go.

Once they calmed down, They got seated.

"Ok, Now, Kendra, Whats your out take on all this?" The woman asked her.

"I'm just so blown away. I... I cant believe we made it this far. Umm, last time I talked to Sam, he had a good job, and a nice house. And Casey had a number one selling CD this year. I won actress of the year.. I'm sure every girl out here wants to kill me and Casey because we knew Derek. (Everybody laughed) Its just so un-real."

"Is this how you thought it would end, Casey?" The woman asked her.

"Yes, and No. I always knew we would make it big. But I always thought it would be together. It hurts that we dont talk that much anymore. I mean, I always pictured myself living with them for the rest of my life.. We were all going to get one giant house, and raise our kids there, stuff like that. But, whos knows? What If its not the end? What if its just the begining?"

**its not over. lol. this chapter just seemed like it was over.**

**and, BTW: if you know Kendra or Sam's last name, pleas tell me? haha**


	24. I'll Have My People Call Your People

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey walked out of the studio next to two huge men, And walked past the young girls screaming her name, She smiled and got into her limo.

She looked down at her iPHONE as it started to ring.

"Hello?" She said, holding the phone to her ear, and taking a sip of her water, before she sallowed it, she heard a familar voice, One she had missed and had been dieing to hear.

"Hey." The man said, trying to keep his cool. But Casey's flew out the window 0.0004 seconds ago.

"Oh my God, Derek?" Casey spit out her water and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Nice show." Derek said, In an extremely cool voice.

Casey cleared her throat, she didnt think he would actually see it. She thought he would have better things to do, Like, hooking up with some girl, and making her wildest dreams of Mr.Venturi come ture.

"You saw that?" Casey arched her eyebrows. He probably just heard about it.

"Yep, Sam too."

Casey opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"He called me a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Has he talked to Kendra?" Casey asked, trying to keep her thoughts together.

Her heart was beating so fast, it was hard to talk, Let alone breathe.

"I dont know yet."

"Oh... I saw your game on Friday, You did good." Casey said, despertly trying to avoid the fact that she publicly anouced she loved and missed him.

"Thanks." Derek smiled.

"You realize were both gonna be ten times more talked about after your little anocement?" Derek laughed, So did Casey.

"Oh shut up, You know you love the attention." Casey told him, She could tell he was smiling.

"True. But theres only one thing I love more."

Casey looked down at her 500 dollar pair of shoes and smiled, knowing what he was going to say.

"What would that be?" She pretended not to know.

"You." Casey closed her eyes, blushed, and smiled.

She opened her eyes and looked out the window. She could see the 'HOLLYWOOD' written over the hills. She had it all. She couldnt ask for more.

"I miss you, Derek. And I need you." Casey closed her eyes again as the limo passed the sign.

"Me too. But um, I have good news." Derek said.

Casey opened her eyes and sat up straigt.

"Really? What?" Casey looked around the limo. It was so big, It would be alot nicer if she was old enough to drink and there was somebody other than air in there with her.

"You know how I used to play the guitar?"

Casey smiled, that guitar made her dreams come true.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm in this band, And we signed with a record company and we gotta come up there, to Hollywood, this week."

Casey's heart jumped. This would be ALL over the magizene stands.

"What about hockey?"

"I think I'm gonna take a break from that for a while. If this whole 'make a CD' thing doesnt work, I'll go back."

"You know, Its not easy to make a CD." Casey laughed. "You make it sound like a piece of cake."

"Well It would be easier if our lead singer was Casey Mcdoland."

Casey blinked a few times and laughed.

"Are you crazy?"

"A little." Derek smiled.

"I dont have any new songs or anything." Casey said, completely lieing. She wrote a song everyweek for the past 2 years.

"So, we'll work on that." Derek was determinded.

"I dont know, Derek." Casey smiled and looked out the window, dreaming of how cool it would be if she was in his band. They would be the perfect Hollywood couple. But not the ones that get married just to divorce the next month.

"Well, I'll have my people call your people."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I just always wanted to say that." And he has, Ever since he first saw himself voted '2nd Most Loved Man' in the 'TeenPeople' magizene. He lost to some boy-band star. Who he had always disliked.

Casey laughed.

"Ok, well, how about you call me."

"When?" Derek asked her.

"Tomorrow. Make sure you call the cell, Because I have work tomorrow."

"Work? I thought you didnt have any new songs?" Derek thought she lied to him.

"I'm working on a moive."

"Ahh, What kind of movie?" Derek asked her, it made sense now.

"A loveeeeee movie, Mr.Nosy." She joked.

"Whos the dude who you 'love'?" Derek asked, not wanting to watch her kiss anybody.

"Actually, we dont know yet. The audtions are tomorrow. Thats where I'm going. I get to help pick."

"Ohh. Ok. Well, I'll call you tomrrow."

"Ok. Bye Derek."

"Bye."

Casey hung up the phone and put her hand over her heart. She's seen movies, like the one she was about to be in, and this just couldnt compair to any of them.

She smiled, and the limo reached her huge house. She kicked off her shoes, picked them up and opened the door.

She walked into her house, waved to the 2 huge men standing, gaurding the door, then went in.

She was living out her dream.


	25. Expect A Call Back

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey siped her coffee as she walked into a tall building.

She wraped her coat around her a little tighter.

She walked in and walked to the elevater. She pressed the number '6' and went up.

She stoped a few seconds later, and walked out.

Her heels tapped along the tiled floor. Her long brown curls bounced up and down. Her black coat went a few inches above the knee and her high heeled boots stoped right before the knee. She had a big, black head band in her hair and she carried a black Chanell hand bag, she looked beautiful.

She pushed a heavy door open and walked into a small room, it looked like a waiting room. There were a bunch of men ageing from 17-23 most of them were pretty cute, but the only man on Casey's mind was Derek. He was going to call her today and shes never been happier.

The men watched her as she walked by, She turned every head in the room.

Normally, anybody who had to go to teh back room, had to check in at the desk, but not Casey, she just walked right past the front desk, and pushed past the next doors.

She walked in and there was a table. There were a few older people sitting in a row, the people who were going to work on the movie with her.

"Its about time." Her boss said, Rolling her eyes.

She was only 3 minutes late.

"Ok, Send them in." The woman said, holding down a botton on a phone that sat on the end on the table.

The doors opened and there was a man, He was pretty goot looking, around 20 or 19. He stoped in front of the table.

He had dirty blond hair and dark dreen eyes.

"Hi, My name is Robert, I'm 20 years old and I've been acting since I was 10."

Casey's mind drifted off into thoughts of Derek.

--

Hours past of interveiwing men, they still havent found anybody, and Casey still didnt get her call.

She sighed and they all stood up to walk out of the room, when the buzzer went off.

"Yes??" The woman asked in an annoyed voice.

"Theres a man out here, he wont go away untill he gets an audtion, should I send him in?"

The woman plopped back down in her chair and told the lady at the desk, yes.

Everybody else sat back down, which made Casey mad, she wanted to go home, she was depressed, Derek never called her.

She rested her head on her arm and looked down at the desk, she heard the doors wing open, but didnt look up.

"Hi, My names Derek Venturi I'm 19 years old, and I've never acted in my life."

Casey's head shot up and her heart almost fell onto the table. A smiled went across her face, he looked much better in person, if that was possible.

He thought that same about her.

The woman looked at him with dreamy eyes. Which Derek thought was a little gross, sicne she was about 20 years old then him.

"Yes, I know who you are." Derek smiled.

The woman knew that after what happened on the show Casey was on yestruday, They would be the most talked about people in the world. Which ment the would be even more famous then they were.

If she put them into the movie, More people would watch it, no dout.

"Well, Mr.Venturi, Have you studied the part?" She asked him with a smile.

"Umm..No. Not really." Derek looked around and Casey giggled. This felt so unreal to both of them.

The woman got up and handed him a script.

"Try to act it out." The woman looked at Casey.

"Come, do it with him." Casey's heart beated.

She looked over the script she had in her hand.

"I thought you loved me, how could you do that?" Casey acted out.

Derek looked at the sricpt that he was holding.

"I never ment to hurt you. Cant we just put the past in the past?"

The woman nodded her head, as they both looked up to her.

"Amazing, are you sure you've never acted before, Derek?" The woman was obviously flriting with him.

"I'm sure." Derek smiled, turning on his charm to get the part.

"Well, Expect a call back." The woman winked, and her and the rest of the people at the table walked out of the room.

"Thats pretty gross." Derek said, turning to Casey.

She laughed and looked down.

"Do people old enough to be your mom always flirt with you?" Casey laughed.

"Yea..." Derek smiled.

"I hate you." Casey teasted. "You made me wait all day for that phone call."


	26. What If

**I OWN NOTHING**

A few weeks later, Casey and Derek sat at a round table. The older woman who was at the audtions was there, and so were all the other people.

Casey sat there, competely calm. Shes used to this kind of stuff.

Derek sat there, looking around him, it was just an empty room, He wasnt used to anything like this. He was used to the coach yelling at him, or skating, not sitting in an empty room, with a bunch of people he had only ment once, and the love of his life.

The woman looked up from the paper she was reading.

"Ok, I am inspiered." Casey and Derek looked at eachother, nethier of them had any clue what she was talking about.

Casey raised her eye brows, asking her to explain.

"I want to make a moive based off of your lives. I want you to call up Kendra Massion, and who ever this 'Sam' guy is."

Casey smiled, This would be so much fun. She looked over to Derek, His face was lit with happiness.

"Oh my God. Of coruse, I'll call Kendra, and Derek can call Sam?" She said, looking at Derek. He nodded his head with a smile.

"I understand there was another person in the house, Could we get her?" The woman asked.

Derek laughed, Thinking of the last time he saw her.

Casey looked over to him, Than back at the woman.

"She's kind of... Out of the picture." Casey said, putting it nicely.

"I see. We could get somebody else to play her?"

Casey smiled and shook her head.

--2 hours later--

Derek and Casey walked down the street, leaving the building.

Casey stoped when she walked by a magizene stand.

Derek laughed and reached over, picking one up.

"Buy it." Casey said, smiling down at it.

Derek paid the man and they started to walk again.

Casey looked down at the cover, It was a picture of Her, on stage, with a microphone, singing away. Then there was a black line down the middle. Next to the back line, on the other side of Casey, was a picture of Derek in his Hockey uniform.

At the top of the magizene, it bold, black letters it said, **"It Started At A White House"**

Derek smiled, and turned to the page 56.

_"Everybody loves Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi, But nobody ever thought they loved eachother. _

_Out of all the couples in Hollywood, They would have been the least expected. Nobody knew that they shared a past together, Quite an interesting past at that."_

Derek and Casey smiled and laughed as they read about thier lives, wondering how they found this stuff out.

--

Casey and Derek sat in the limo.

"So, where are we going?" Derek asked Casey.

"My house." She smiled and looked out the window.

"And were here!" She smiled and pointed to the biggest house on the road.

"Holy shit. You live there?" Derek's jaw droped.

"Yea, Why?" Casey laughed.

"I thought my place was big." Derek smiled, steping out of the limo and looking up at the house.

He turned around and helped Casey out of the car.

They walked into the house.

It was werid for Derek, He had always wondered what her house would look like, but it didnt come any where near this.

Casey walked into the kitchen, Derek followed her.

"You know, I was thinking about this song that I heard the other day, and it really made me wonder."

Derek nodded his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What song?" He asked, as he looked around some more.

"Its not your taste, you probably wouldnt like it. Its called 'What If' by Kate Winslet"


	27. No Pink At Derek's Wedding

**I OWN NOTHING**

"Ok, I'll try to listen to it when I get a chance." Derek smiled.

"So, Have you talked to you family lately?" Casey asked, looking over to him, as she washed her hands.

"I still visit them every month." Derek looked down at his shoes.

"Oh, Now your mking me feel bad. I havent been back home in forever." Casey laughed as she dried her hands.

"Well, your all the way up here. You have a good excuse." Derek smiled.

"I guess. But I still miss them, Ya know?" She walked past him, and he followed her.

"Yea." He said, as he looked around some more.

"So, those little 'Meeting' things, you go to them alot?" Derek asked, as he sat down on the couch, the second one, across from where Casey was sitting.

"Yea, Before I make a CD or something like that." Casey took off her high heels and folded her legs under her.

"I know, Its werid the first time, Like, everybody knows what thier doing, and your just sitting there." Casey laughed.

"Yea, I felt so 'left out'." Derek laughed.

"You know what we should do?" Casey asked, looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"Go back to the apartment for the summer, and bring Kendra and Sam." They both smiled.

"That would be so cool." Derek dreamed of what it would be like, He pictured the apartment. He still knew every inch of it, even if he hasnt been there in _years. _

"Lets watch some TV." Casey picked up the remote and pointed it to the flat screen TV hanging on the wall.

A woman stood there with a mircophone, She was sitting on a couch, One that Casey and Derek both remembered. It was the one at Emily's house.

_"We all now know the story of the 'White House' but, what we dont know, is that thier was somebody else living in the house for a while."_

Casey's eyes widened as she looked at Derek, Who's jaw looked like it almost hit the floor.

_"Her name is Emily Davis, And were with her right now."_

The camara moved over, next to the woman, sure enough, Emily was sitting right next to her.

Her hair was alot longer and he looked alot better.

_"Emily, I understand there were some problems between you and the other house members.."_

The woman held the mircophone to her mouth.

_"I used to be bestfriends with all of them. But they all just, changed."_

_"How did they change?"_

_"Well, Casey and Derek always hated eachother. And once they got to the house, they fell 'madly in love'."_

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

_"But Casey knew I had a huge crush on Derek."_

_"So, your bestfriend, stole your crush?"_

_"Excactly."_

Emily had the bitchyist look on her face. Casey wanted to jump through the TV and beat her up, Agian.

--

"Get me the phone, right now." Casey pointed to the phone over in the cornor of the room, with out even taking her eyes off the TV.

Derek got up and handed her the phone.

She dialed a quick number, it was her manager.

"Jane, Do you see how bad shes making me look!!"

"Yes, I know. Were fixing it right now."

"How?"

"We have the press coming over to your house, their on thier way now."

"Good, I have Derek with me."

"Perfect. Make sure you dont screw it up, Casey. You cant aford it right now."

"I know, Thanks Jane."

"Your Welcome. Go get ready."

Casey hung up the phone and sliped her shoes back on.

"Make sure you look OK, The press is coming over now. We have to tell our side of the story!" Casey said to Derek in a rushed voice.

"Ok." Derek didnt have to do anything, he already looked fine.

He helped Casey make the living room look nice, although, it already did.

--

20 minutes later, Casey opened the door, There was a woman, Dressed nicely, followed by a guy, holding a camara.

"Hi, I'm Melissa."

She held out her hand and Casey shook it.

"I'm Casey, and this is Derek."

"I know." The woman smiled.

Casey guided them into the living room and her and Derek sat on the couch.

"Ok, 3..2.."

The woman held a microphone to her mouth and began to speak.

"Hi, I'm here with Casey Mcdonald and Derek Venturi."

She turned to them.

"Casey, Emily claims that you stole her crush, Is this true?"

"Absolutely not." Casey shook her head and turned to Derek.

"Derek, Whats your side of the story with all of this? Were you and Emily ever a couple?" The woman asked Derek.

"No, Not at all... You cant help who you fall in love with. I was never in love with Emily, I was in love with Casey. She wanted us to break up, How would you feel if I broke you up with somebody you loved?" Derek asked into the camara.

"I would feel horrible." The woman agreed.

"And he day she moved out, she caused so much drama." Casey shook her head.

"She went crazy and attacked me, Kendra, and Sam." Casey said.

"Derek, Were you hurt?" The woman asked him.

"No, I kinda just stood back, I think I was just in shock."

"How did Sam and Kendra get into a fight with her?" The woman asked Casey.

"Sam tried to hold her back, and she hit him, so he would let go, And Kendra just tried to stick up for me."

"It seems like Emily isnt the girl she claims to be." The woman said.

"No, She deffeintly isnt." Derek said, into the mircophone.

"So, Moving on to our next topic, You two are Hollywood's hottest 'thing' the question is, are you a 'thing' ?" The woman smiled

Casey and Derek smiled too.

"Ummm, We'll have to see." Casey said, looking at Derek.

"Also, about the wedding, Was everything set up before it was called off?"

Casey laughed, so did Derek.

"Well, _I _set everything up." She smiled at Derek.

"Oh la la. What colors?" The woman asked, alsmot forgeting they were on camara.

"We were gonna have pink and white, my dress even had a little pink in it." Casey smiled, thinking of how it could have been.

"Pink?" Derek asked.

"Yea, It was gonna be so pretty." Casey laughed.

"No no no no no no no pink at my wedding." They all laughed.

"So the wedding is back on?" The woman smiled.


	28. The End

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey...Casey...CASEY!!

Casey's eyes fluttered open and Derek stood above her. He looked diffrent, younger.

She lifted her head and looked around, she was in her mothers kitchen.

"My dad said he wanted to talk to you..." Derek said as he sat next to her..

"It was just a dream..." Casey whispered.

She quickly turned to head to Derek.

"It was just a dream!!" She jumped up and hugged him.

He looked shocked.

"Umm...That must have been _some _dream...?"

"Derek, promise you wont ever let me leave??" Casey asked him, with innocence in her eyes.

"Of course? Casey, Why dont you sit down, your scraing me..." Derek tried to sit her down but she was too hyper.

George walked into the room.

"Ahh, Casey, I wanted to talk to you."

He went to open his mouth but Casey quickly put her hand over it and spoke over him.

"Yes, I know I am only a teenager, Yes I know Derek used to be a player, and YES, I WILL be HAPPY!"

Casey ran past him and into the living room.

"Were getting married! And were gonna live happily ever after and were all gonna be famous, and were gonna have great lives and were gonna be sooooooo happy!!" Casey screamed as she ran around the house, hugging everybody.

George turned to Derek, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

George put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Good luck, Son."

Derek smiled and walked into the living room, trying to calm her down.

He laughed as she jumped around.

He put his hands around her waits and pulled her down onto the couch.

"Ahhh!!" She playfully yelled as he took her down.

"I Got her!!" Derek yelled.

"I'll help you!" Sam laughed and jumped on top of them Sam held Casey down and Derek tickeled her. "Dont forget me!!" Kebndra laughed and jumped in, trying to save Casey.

The 4 of them laughed as hard as they could.

The familys stood back and smiled, they might have been young, but they sure were in love. And they wernt going to break it up, This is how they belonged.

George sighed and smiled. He was happy for them.

--4 years later--

Derek pulled out his keys and opened a door to a HUGE white, mainson.

He walked in and saw his wife talking to her manager, Jane. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked into the kicthen.

Kendra sat on the counter, going over her script for the 100th time today. Derek rolled his eyes and droped the keys next to her.

He walked back into the living room and past Casey again, but thie time he walked up the steps.

Sam was sitting, leaning agisnt the wall in the huge hallway.

He was reading a magizene.

"Dude! Look at this!" Sam jumped up and held the magizene.

"I'm the NUMBER ONE HOTTEST DUDE IN THE WORLD!!" Sam smiled and held the magizene next to his face.

Derek's jaw droped and he snatched it out of his hands.

Derek quickly fliped trough the pages.

"I'M NUMBER 4!!"

Sam tried hard not to laugh.

Derek shook his head and smiled. "Gongratz, dude."

He walked down the hall and opened a door.. He walked into a room that was painted bright pink, everything was ethier pink or lime green, there was a huge pink bed and a young girl sitting on it.

"DADDY!" She smiled and ran into his arms.

"LOOK!" She held her chin up and smiled, showing that she was missing a front tooth.

"Whoaaa! Another one??" Derek smiled.

"Yea, they just keep coming out!"

Derek laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Kelly, I had a long day, I'm gonna go take a nap OK?"

She nodded her head and ran back to where she was on her bed.

"You can go downstairs, you know that, right?" Derek said, he found it werid that she was staying in her room when she spent most of her time down stairs.

"No, Mommy put me in time out." She folded her arms and made a pout.

Derek smiled.

"Ok, well, you can go downstairs, but dont interup mommy with her interview, If you do, I'm not taking the blame."

Derek started to walk to his bedroom and heard her tiny footsteps run down the stairs.

--

Well Derek and Casey got in a few fights along the way, but it was nothing, they always made up or forgave eachother, theres only one thing Derek will never forgive Casey for... That would be having pink at their wedding.

But he had to admit, it was the best day of his life.

Casey went onto be a famous singer, most of her songs based off Derek.

Derek's passion was Hockey, but he became an actor, after Casey MADE him because she said it was one of the signs her dream gave her. Once he started acting, he actually liked it, more than hockey, if thats possible.

They had 2 more kids, Jenna and Michael.

Sam and Kendra desided they only wanted one kid, It was a boy, Justin.

Kendra was an actress, she worked on a few movies with Derek before, Sometimes Sam would pop up in a sceen, but he didnt find acting to be his 'thing'.

Sam was a writer and wrote for a magizene, that was what he really liked to do.

He became very well-known and was often called a 'heart-throb.'

He didnt mind.

Every summer they spend it in the white apartment, even if it is alot more crowed with the kids, but they didnt care.

When Kelly turned 18, she moved into the apartment, soon after, the rest of their kids moved in too, But they still came back to visist every month, no matter how much it costs.

Emily stayed in the old neighborhood and became a school teacher, sadly, she was the one the kids dreaded at the end of the day.

She got married to a man named Matt, but they got a divorce 1 year later, Her life wasnt the greatest.

Excecpt for Emily, They all lived happy lives, and wouldnt change a thing about the past.

And even though they thought Casey was crazy, they were happy she had that dream.

The little white house was the best thing that ever happened to them, they couldnt picture living without eachother.

**THE END!!**

**hope you liked it (:**


End file.
